Skylanders: Super Squad
Skylanders: Super Squad '''is a new Skylanders game created by Thibo1102. You can now create a Squad, upgrade it with more members, decorate your HQ, and more! It even has an online mode in which you can play levels with friends, and compete against other Squads, and who will be at the top of the Squad Leaderboards? '''Features * Squads! Create your own squad and upgrade it all the way to the top! * Squad Leaderboards! Level up your Squad to get Squad Points, and get to the top of the Leaderboards! * Head Quarters! Your Squad will live in your Head Quarters, which you can decorate however you want, and only friends will be able to see it! * Online Mode! There is now an Online HUB world in which you can meet other players, talk with NPCs, play games, and much more! * Squad Competitions! Compete with other Squads to get Squad Points, rewards, and more! * Friends and Foes! Make rivalries and friendships with other Squads, and maybe you will be rewarded! * Daily Bonus! Play everyday to get a Daily Bonus, if you play a whole week long, then on the 7th day, you'll get a special reward! * Public Chat There is now a Public Chat in which you can talk with other players, but don't swear, or you'll get banned! * Shops You can now buy Skylanders, Items, and more with in-game money, or unlock them with the figurines. Achievements Click here for a full list of Achievements. Skylanders Game Release As of the release on June 28, 2015, there are 37 Skylanders available, including variants. Magic * Spyro * Double Trouble * Wrecking Ball * Voodood * Legendary Spyro * Dark Spyro Water * Gill Grunt * Slam Bam * Zap * Wham-Shell Earth * Terrafin * Prism Break * Bash * Dino-Rang * Legendary Bash Undead * Cynder * Chop-Chop * Hex * Ghost Roaster * Legendary Chop-Chop Fire * Eruptor * Ignitor * Flameslinger * Sunburn Air * Whirlwind * Lightning Rod * Sonic Boom * Warnado Tech * Trigger Happy * Drobot * Drill Sergeant * Boomer * Legendary Trigger Happy Life * Stealth Elf * Stump Smash * Zook * Camo Giant Update As of the Giant Update in August 15, 2015, there were 30 new Skylanders, including variants, making 67 Skylanders in total. Magic * Ninjini * Pop Fizz * Scarlet Ninjini * Punch Pop Fizz * Royal Double Trouble Water * Thumpback * Chill * Legendary Chill * Legendary Slam Bam Earth * Crusher * Flashwing * Granite Crusher * Jade Flashwing Undead * Eye Brawl * Fright Rider Fire * Hot Head * Hot Dog * Molten Hot Dog * Legendary Ignitor Air * Swarm * Jet-Vac * Legendary Jet-Vac * Polar Whirlwind Tech * Bouncer * Sprocket * Legendary Bouncer Life * Tree Rex * Shroomboom * Gnarly Tree Rex * Legendary Stealth Elf Radioactiv Update The "Radioactiv Update" in September 24, 2015, added 6 new Skylanders to the game, making 73 in total. Water * Bull Shark Fire * Pyreth Air * Shleepy * Terraron Tech * Radar Life * Buzzerker Category:Games Category:Thibo1102